In recent years, it has become increasingly obsvious that there is a need for alternative, community-based treatment programs that could supplement or replace institutional programs for delinquent and pre- delinquent youths. Thus, since 1967 we have been developing and evaluating a Teaching-Family model program at Achievement Place, a community-based, community-directed, family-style, behavior-modification, broup-home treatment program for six to eight adjudicated adolescents. The Achievement Place Program is administered by two teaching-parents (a married couple) who have been specially trained to operate the program and to teach the youth more appropriate behavior. The treatment program is designed to provide a maximum amount of motivation and instruction to the youths when they first enter the program the, as the youths develop skills and self-control, the structured elements of the program are reduced and replaced by a more natural set of feedback conditions. The youths all come from the local community and the teaching-parents work with the youths' parents and teachers to solve the youths' problems at home and at school and to prepare the youths for their eventual return to their natural homes. The preliminary results of the Achievement Place program indicate that it is effective in correcting a number of social, academic, pre-vocational, and self-care behavior problems and that the youths who have left the program are progressing better than a small sample of comparable youths who were sent to the state training school or placed on probation. The proposed research program is designed to continue the refinement and evaluation of the treatment procedures, to continue the active dissemination ofthe program though training teaching-parents and providing technical assistance to communities and state agencies, to continue to collect follow-up data on the youths who have left the program, and to extend the application of the moded to girls and older boys. An independent evaluation of the program in terms of changes in the youths' attitudes will also be carried out.